The Scariest Thing
by mskluver777
Summary: Love is scary. Especially trying to tell someone you love them. That's how the characters of Bones feel. Okay bad summary but please try it. B/B,H/A,Z/OC/,C/OC. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm going to attempt to write a Bones fanfic, so bear with me, and give me some feedback

The Scariest Thing

Love, the most beautiful, scary, and confusing, thing in the entire world. Many people think it's a miracle from God, while others, with cynical minds, are skeptical of its existence. So what happens when skeptical people start to fall in love with believers?

"Okay, people," Dr. Saroyan addressed her employees. "We have a new doctor coming to help us out for a while," she looked around to make sure they were all listening. "Her name is Dr. Ebony Jacobson, and she is not an actual forensic scientist but she could be an asset to this team."

"Wait so if she's not a scientist what is she?" asked Dr. Zack Addy.

"She's a medical doctor. Apparently she's worked with a lot of important doctors. She should be here any minute," glancing at her watch, Saroyan thought out loud "She better not be late all the time-"

"Oh I won't Dr… Saroyan was it?" a new voice appeared from behind Saroyan.

"Whoa," Dr. Hodgins said to himself at the same time Dr. Addy sighed. They both stared at her. With blueberry eyes and silky, dark hair, Ebony Jacobson was a sight to see.

"Boys, stop gawking. Hello I'm Angela." Angela lightly whacked the two male doctors on the head before moving forward to shake Ebony's hand.

"I'm Dr. Jacobson, but I would prefer if you would call me Ebony." She shook Angela's hand firmly, all the while smiling.

"Well then, Ebony, these two numbskulls are Drs. Zack Addy and Jack Hodgins," she stepped away in order for them to shake hands. "And then over there is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan it is an honor to meet you. I've read all of your books."

"Why thank you, Ebony, and it's nice to meet you too." She replied smiling.

"Bones, we've got a case," Agent Booth came through the door looking for his partner. "A bunch of teenagers found the-" he broke off as he had finally noticed Ebony. "And who is this?" he glanced at Dr. Brennan and then back at Ebony.

"Ebony this is Special Agent Seely Booth. Booth this is Dr. Ebony Jacobson, she's a medical doctor who is going to help us for a while," Brennan explained grabbing her coat.

"It's nice to meet you Agent Booth," Ebony extended her hand for Booth to shake.

"Same to you," he shook her hand with both of his.

"Well we should probably get going, Bones?"

"Right here, Booth."

"It was nice meeting you Ebony." They walked out the door.

"I guess we should follow them, huh Zack?" Dr. Saroyan sighed as she pulled Zack out the door with her.

"So what do we do when they're gone?" Ebony turned to look at Hodgins and Angela.

Hodgins couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence, so Angela stepped in, "Why don't I give you the run down on what happens here, ok?"

Meanwhile Booth and Brennan were discussing the exact same thing. "But what exactly is she supposed to be doing?" Booth started.

"She's going to help us with substances, toxins, diseases, disorders, or anything else we can't determine. Zack's been very overworked lately, so she was brought in to help him out," Brennan got out of the SUV. "What did you say the case was?"

"Try paying attention next time, Bones." Booth gave her a disapproving glance. "A group of teenagers found two bodies in this swimming pool." Booth followed Brennan out of the car.

"Hmm," Brennan thought, squinting at the remains. "This one is definitely female," she pointed the smaller body. "This one, on the other hand, is male."

"So, we're they…" he trailed off as he used hand gestures to try to explain what he wanted to say.

"We're they having sex?" Booth cringed, but nodded. "Without checking for semen, I couldn't tell you for sure, but there is evidence of clothes on them so they must have been done if they did have sex."

"Thanks, Bones." Booth mouth had turned into a thin line as he began to walk away.

"Oh, and Booth?" He turned around at his name.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to need all of this bagged and transferred to the Jeffersonian.

"Of course you do. Okay, everyone, you heard the lady. I need all of this bagged and shipped back to the Jeffersonian."

Okay, so, tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put a disclaimer in last time so…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of its characters. All I own is the plot and Ebony.

The Scariest Thing

"Yep, these are definitely male and female remains. The male is around 25 to 30 while the female is around 20 to 25. From the amount of decay they've been dead for 4 to 6 years," Zack spoke to Dr. Brennan as they did the exam of the remains.

"Can you determine cause of death?" Dr. Saroyan asked, standing away from the exam table. No way was she going to come between Brennan and her bones.

"Not yet, but we should soon," Brennan answered, her gloved hand examining the remains. "Where's Ebony? Weren't she and Hodgins examining the clothes?" she then asked turning her head towards Dr. Saroyan.

"I'm right here Dr. Brennan. The clothes did show signs of semen. Dr. Hodgins is running a DNA test on it now," Ebony suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Will you stop sneaking up on us? It's annoying. Also good job with the clothes, but next time don't take so much time," Saroyan reprimanded her.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Saroyan. I'll go help Angela match the DNA. Oh and by the way. They were killed by a mix of two toxins. One was used to sedate them, the other to kill them. I' guessing this mixture was given to them in a great quantity. I'm not sure of the specific drugs but I'll find out. Dr. Addy you should probably close your mouth before a fly flies in it." Ebony spun on her heel, leaving the other doctors staring at her.

"How did she figure that out so fast? Not even I figured that out," Zack complained to his friend, Hodgins, later in the kitchen.

"She's and M.D., she has to know these things," Hodgins rationalized.

"But not from the bones! They use blood and biopsies for tests to learn that. They can't just look at the remains and no exactly what's wrong! That's our job!" Zack had finally stopped pacing long enough to sit down just as the object of his frustration walked in.

"Hey guys, I thought I'd have some lunch real fast," she explained taking her lunch out of the refrigerator and popping it in the microwave.

"Ebony, where are you from?" Zack asked.

"Georgia, why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering," he answered, secretly smiling to himself. His eyes displayed his amusement to Ebony.

"Mmhmm….Sure you were." When Zack just stared at her blankly, she gave up and said, "Whatever." Then she sat down and began shoveling pasta into her mouth.

Zack looked disgusted by the way she ate, so he said goodbye to Hodgins. "I'm going to get back to work, Hodgins. Oh and Ebony?"

"Yeah, _Zack_?" she answered dryly, emphasizing his name.

"You might want to close your mouth while you chew." With that he turned around and left, leaving just Ebony and Dr. Hodgins together.

"Why did he ask me about where I'm from? He hasn't said one word to me since he said hello to me," Ebony cocked her head to one side and furrowed her eyebrows.

"He was making fun of your accent and your choice of words," he explained, taking a rather large bite of his pepperoni pizza. "Or at least, he was _trying _to," Hodgins continued, still chewing on his bite.

"And he told _me _to close my mouth when I eat," she wrinkled her nose, as she watched him chew. "I can't believe he is dumb enough to try to insult me like that. I mean, I haven't insulted him! Well out loud at least," Ebony walked over to the sink to wash out her Tupperware.

"He's just jealous that you found out the cause of death before he did. Also you're kind of intimidating, if you ask me."

"Intimidating? How am I intimidating?"

"Well, you used to work with a world-renowned doctor."

"So does he!" Ebony through up her hands in exasperation, spraying Hodgins with water droplets. "Sorry," she apologized.

"No, it's okay. Ebony, he's never met someone like you, and he's not used to someone beating him besides Dr. B." Hodgins tried to calm her down.

"Well I hope he get's over it real fast. I don't think I could stand working with him if he was like that all the time."

"He'll get over it eventually," Hodgins reassured her. "Oh, before I forget. The semen matched David Rodney, age 27, from Detroit, Michigan. He went missing 4 years ago."

"Well that fits. I'll go tell Dr. Brennan."

Even though Hodgins insisted that Zack would get over it, he never did. Ebony was on the verge of punching him by the end of the week. He criticized every little thing she did. When she had discovered what the toxins were, Zanix and Succinylcholine, his mouth grew into a thin line and his eyes went cold. He was furious. He just got madder over the week, and he tried more and more frequently to insult her.

They were in the middle of a glancing match when Angela interrupted them. "The girl's name is Alyssa Sampson, age 22, from Detroit, Michigan. Just like the boy. The parent's thought they had just run off together-" she glanced up at them. "Am I interrupting something?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Hell no!" Ebony practicaly shouted. At the same time Zack had made gagging noises and exclaimed, "Never!"

"Okay, okay. I get it, but there is some serious tension in this room. So I'm just going to leave." True to her word, Angela walked out of the room.

"What's so bad about me, Addy," Ebony asked, lifting one eyebrow in an angry, questioning way.

"I was about to ask the same thing, Jacobson," Zack replied haughtily.

"Loser."

"Bitch."

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Well, what if I did-" Crack! Ebony slapped Zack so hard he fell over. She then walked on top of him to the door. As her foot made contact with his stomach, he admitted a loud, "Oof."

"That'll teach you to mess with me, asshole."

I know this was very Zack and Ebony centered, but next chapter will be more Booth and Brennan. Review!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to the people who have reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to my story.

Disclaimer: However much I wish, I do not own Bones or any of its characters.

The Scariest Thing

"So how are Zack and Ebony getting along?" Booth asked on the way to a suspect's house.

"Not very well. They're always arguing and fighting. Zack criticizes her work and Ebony slaps him. It's not a very good work environment at the moment," Brennan answered, looking out the window as she often does.

"Well, personally, I think Zack is jealous of her," Booth glanced at Brennan who snorted at the preposterous assumption. "Oh come on, Bones. A new doctor, a new _pretty, girl medical doctor_, figured out the cause of death before he did. That's always what _he _does. I bet he feels jealous, threatened, and scared that she will take his job." Booth turned right into the suspect's neighborhood.

"For someone who doesn't like Zack much, you sure know a lot about how he's feeling," Brennan smirked at Booth and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, Bones, it's a guy thing. When a girl does a job better than her guy partner, he'll get _pretty_ jealous."

"How would you know that? And I work with Zack and he's not jealous of me."

"I have experience, Bones, and of course he's not jealous of you. You're his professor, or used to be. He knows you're the best of your field and that you're better than him and probably always will be. But Ebony, Ebony is a year younger than he is and is already one of the best doctors in Georgia _and_ D.C. Also you two have been working together for a long time. I bet they just need some time. I mean when we started out together we didn't necessarily like each other or trust each other, but over time we have gotten closer and now we're really good friends."

"I guess you're right, Booth. We might need to help them along though. I don't think I can stand the constant fighting at the lab." Booth pulled into the driveway and got out of the SUV, as did Brennan. They walked silently up the sidewalk to the door. Booth rang the doorbell.

"Hello, and who might you two be?" A woman asked after opening the door.

"Ms. McDonnell, I'm Special Agent Seely Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We would like to ask you some questions about David Rodney and Alyssa Sampson." Booth flashed his badge and Mrs. McDonnell let them in.

"Yes, of course I'll answer your questions." She led them towards the sitting area. "When they went missing a couple of years ago I was certain they had just gone away with each other. Their parents never approved of their relationship. They thought David and Alyssa weren't right for each other." She saw Booth and Brennan exchange glances and so hastily said "I'm Alyssa's aunt, on her mother's side."

"Ms. McDonnell, was there any other people who might have been in love with either David or Alyssa that you're aware of?" Booth asked.

"There was one man, Jason Randall. Alyssa told me he was always flirting with her, giving her flowers, buying her coffee, asking her out." Ms. McDonnell answered, glancing down at a picture of David and Alyssa together.

"Those things are normally associated with courting. Booth I think we should go check out this Jason Randall." Brennan turned to Booth, beginning to look excited.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. McDonnell," Booth smiled at Ms. McDonnell as he got up.

"Anytime, Agent Booth." She got up and opened the door, but not fast enough to miss Booth's hand moving to the back of Brennan's back as he led her to the door. She smiled as they walked out of her house.

So, what did you guys think? I'm trying to go back and forth between BB and Zack and Ebony so the next chapter will be with Zack and Ebony. Review!


End file.
